WolfPrincess (Character)
Introduction WolfPrincess (also known as 'Wolf') is a ROBLOXIAN and friend of Oofyr. She first began playing ROBLOX on 2nd February 2011 on what became her alternate account, 'stonegate22'. As of 2018, she no longer plays ROBLOX due to her computer breaking, but may potentially play in the future. History Wolf first met Oofyr on 'NoobLand Theme Park 2' in August 2013, where the two quickly hit it off. It wasn't before long when they decided to start dating, and for over a year the two were an item (just like a Limited one on ROBLOX). Eventually the two decided they'd go their separate ways in late 2014, but left on relatively good terms. Going off on his own adventures, Oofyr didn't see much of Wolf until over 3 years later in January 2018. After Oofyr decided to seek out his long-lost companion, the two decided to date for a short while before once again breaking up in February 2018 (Jesus, Oofyr doesn't know how to keep a relationship). During this period of time, Wolf introduced Oofyr to 'Town of Salem', which they still play on occasion. After several months of running and hiding, Oofyr was messaged by Wolf and the two began to speak again in July 2018. From there, they have continued to speak and are now on very good terms, frequently in contact with each other. Unfortunately though, due to Wolf's old computer breaking, she could no longer play games on ROBLOX, but hopefully in the near future she'll be able to get a computer and the two, along with the rest of the group, can all carry on their epik adventures! Appearance Wolf's appearance has changed over the years. It was mostly consistent throughout the 2013-2018 period, consisting of the 'Miss Auburn Hair', Nerd Glasses and 'Mr. Chuckles' face. her clothes often consisted of Gothic themes, mostly black with little colour, such as purple or pink. Temporarily in 2013-2014, she could also be seen wearing the 'Team Rocket' attire for Oofyr's group at the time, 'Team Rocket Reunited'. Her alternative account 'stonegate22' sported long blonde hair accompanied by the woman face, and a pink dress. It is also not uncommon to see her wearing cosplay/character costumes, especially in relation to Creepypasta, where she has been seen to wear both 'Jane the Killer' and 'Jeff the Killer' outfits. Biography Wolf is a female ROBLOXIAN born on 31st May 2003. She is one of Oofyr's closest friends, and although they don't currently play ROBLOX together (as mentioned above) they still play various web-games and keep in contact regularly. She is a kind and caring individual, who often, alongside Madders, looked out and protected Oofyr from getting himself into trouble. Trivia - Wolf's real name is Abby and was born in the USA. - Wolf is 2 years, 2 months and 24 days younger than Oofyr. - Wolf 'lived' with Oofyr on two locations, the first being Oofyr's Mansion in 2013, and the second being Oofyr's house in 2014. The Mansion is still left as it was, but after their break-up, Oofyr destroyed the house and left it derelict (until it was later restored). - In the back garden of their house, a memorial for 'gumds' (their friend/pet) was placed. It was unsure if he actually died or had just fallen asleep. - He is still potentially buried under all the rubble of their house. - Wolf's favourite colour is sky blue. - Wolf's MBTI Personality type is 'INFP', complementing her naturally caring and loving nature. - Wolf's favourite musical artists are 'Daft Punk', which she has a slightly worrying obsession for. Category:Characters